


With an Iron Fist

by LadiesWriteSmut



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Impact Play, Pegging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesWriteSmut/pseuds/LadiesWriteSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Pepper promise Tony as a reward for doing his homework, that excited him so much? We have our own ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With an Iron Fist

There were clouds that night, thick clouds that shrouded the whole of the city and smudged out the stars; the Avengers HQ, nee Stark Tower, shone through the thick of it all like a beacon. Its architect and builder was, conspicuously, not looking out at the view with a tumbler of the best scotch. The view he was more occupied with presently- as he would tell you, a far superior one- was that of the bare, modest curve of his personal assistant's freckled breasts. 

Pepper, stark nude, stood over him, grinning slightly. She lightly touched the tip of Tony’s nose. “I did promise,” she said, “and I’m a woman of my word.” 

Her employer was on his knees in front of her, practically purring, his eyes bright with lust as they traveled over her frame. His hair was already disheveled from pulling, tangling fingers. "You really think I would have done my homework if you weren’t?"

“You, Mister Stark, never stop talking. You’ve got quite a tongue on you.” She tilted his chin up. “It’ll be put to good use before we’re through.” 

Tony swallowed then, making the exposed Adam's apple in his throat bob sharply. His cock twitched, hard, and he grinned, a great big multi-million-dollar smile. "That a threat or a promise, Miss Potts?"

“Both.” She smiled again. “Now, I believe I promised you impact play and a strapon. Am I correct?”

"Sure did." His breathing hitched, just a little. The more businesslike she spoke... God, was he in for it.

“Yes, and in the service of that goal...” She removed a flogger from a drawer. Just a little thing, with soft cords. Enough to sting and turn flesh red. 

Tony took a deep breath, thinking of how he wanted to lathe his tongue across her thighs; he throbbed deliciously. "Where d'you want me?"

“On your back, on the couch.” 

"Set on seeing me cry, huh?" He rose to his feet, backing toward the couch, unwilling to stop watching that woman for even a second. At last he flopped down, obedient, if irreverent.

“Oh, just very fond of the faces you make.” 

She drew near, and ran the tassels slowly, gently, over the skin of Tony’s chest. It never failed to make him shiver; his nipples had grown pert and hard, not only with the chill of the open air.

"I make faces?"

“Fuck yes you make faces. Amazing ones.” 

Pepper’s fingers teased at his nipples, and flicked them harder still. The sound he made, in reply, was somewhere between a chuckle and a groan; he shifted beneath her, rejoicing in the sweet sharp shocks to his groin.

"Oh, baby, I love it when you get a dirty mouth like mine..."

Pepper smirked, and swung, hitting Tony’s chest; she smiled to see the faint red marks left behind. 

He hissed, arching his back up off the expensive upholstery. "Ooh. Ooh, yeah..."

There was another strike, lower. Pepper was glad that Tony had finally put the glass cover on the arc reactor; she wouldn’t have wanted to use such a notoriously inaccurate instrument if there were any chance of it interfering with his life support system. She trailed cords in soft loops around his chest, down his abdomen, listening to Tony’s breath. He panted, ever so softly, but with the enthusiastic desperation she so loved; breaths grew smaller and closer together as his anticipation grew. When she could tell he was hardly breathing at all, Pepper hit him, leaving a swath of reddened flesh from his navel down to his cock. 

The genius let out a sharp yowl, arching his back into the fierce lick of pain. It shot like lightning through his nerves, making his prick leak and his body shake. Such power, laid all before her, all for her to unravel and thread through her meticulous hands. He loved how she unmade him. 

Pepper admired her handiwork, then trailed the cords over Tony’s groin before whipping his thighs several times in quick succession. No matter how many times they played, he never quite expected her to strike there. He writhed in the shock of sensation, fingers gripping fiercely into the expensive material of the couch; a fine sheen of sweat was forming on his brow, his chest, his belly; he was hard as hell for her and hot damn did she make it hurt so good. He wanted to cling to her, to breathe the faint air of Chanel as he buried his face in her neck, in her breasts. He wanted to scream. He wanted to sob.

Pepper loomed over him, bringing her smiling face down to inches above his, before pressing the handle of the flogger against his flushed lips. “Suck it, Tony,” she purred, gripping his hair to tilt his head back. 

The sting made him gasp; with the inward rush of air came the thick, cherry-wood handle, and he moaned low in his throat, hollowing his cheeks obediently. He began to bob his head back and forth, going so far as to take the thing all the way into the back of his throat. He could taste her lotion on it. Almond. 

“Such a pretty mouth,” Pepper said. “I love to watch it work. Now, hands and knees.” 

Tony almost tumbled off the couch after withdrawing his mouth, leaving his lips swollen and glistening as he spread out on the floor like a bitch in heat. His cock bobbed between his legs, hot and full and heavy. Pepper loved to see him like this: gorgeous and hers. Another toy was retrieved from the drawer, and soon was held suspended between soft thighs. Her employer, prostrate before her, swallowed, shifted at the sight, his skin still stinging. She picked the big one. 

She stood in front of him, hands on hips, sultry smile on her face. “And do you want my cock, Mister Stark?” 

Tony's Adam's apple bobbed, sharply. "Oh sweet fucking mother of Christ, I want it. Stretch my ass open, Pepper, Jesus... make it hurt. Fuck, please."

“As you wish.” 

Pepper walked around Tony, slowly, gazing down at his quivering form. When she finally stood behind him, she surprised him by whipping his lovely ass three times, just enough to make what she was about to do sting all the more. 

He let out a cry, fingers scrabbling at the floor madly as she did, throwing his head back; he could feel himself twitching, clenching deep inside. He needed to get plowed, and he needed it now. He felt Pepper’s delicate finger at his hole, slicking and stretching it just enough to make her entrance possible. Then, the press of rubber against him, the burning stretch of penetration, and Pepper’s hips slammed against his, burying the cock deep in him. 

Tony Stark screamed aloud as he was pushed apart from the inside, the thick heaviness of the slick thing inside him making his head spin, chest heaving. "Oh fuck... oh, Pepper, Jesus, yes, motherfucking shit, yes... so... fucking... ooohhhhh..."

Pepper moaned softly as she clawed her nails down his spine. Even if the cock wasn’t hers, the experience was undeniably hot. “I’m going to fuck you senseless, Tony. You’re going to scream for me.” Her hips began to move, slowly, then faster and faster, pushing deep each time. 

His mouth, his shuddering passage both gaped wide, slick with the wanting and having of her; every thrust resolved into a cry, long and loud and ecstatic. Pepper was nothing like any of the men that Tony liked - this, perhaps, was one of the things that made this so special. No one, and nothing, was like what they did together, like what she did to him. Theirs was a world apart. 

Pepper was grabbing his hips for traction, slamming into him now, her stomach smacking his already-abused ass. He sobbed a moan in reply, blaspheming hotly as she plowed him, fucked him raw. "Fuck, Pepper, yes, Christ, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" As sweat beaded on his brow, he could feel the wild slap of flesh on flesh, feel those perfect rosy tits pressed into his spine.

A hand twisted into his hair and pulled his head back, forcing his mouth to stay open, keeping him from speaking, demanding only primal sound. And he did cry out, with all the power and air in his lungs, guttural and glorious. His eyes were welling. His prick began to seep, shuddering red. The other hand then released his hip and grabbed his cock, jerking it roughly as Pepper thrusted into him, almost hard enough to force him to the ground. Tony's arms buckled, thighs tremoring under the onslaught as the sheer ferocity of the silicone prick's ramming into his prostate sent him careening over the edge. His screaming could well have taken down the tower and, so blinded was he by ecstasy, he would scarcely have noticed as he came, in great hot spurts, into Pepper's fist. 

They both collapsed forward, then, onto the carpet, and panted into the vague softness of skin and fiber. Tony's mouth was dry, but that didn't stop it wheezing through the silence. "Merciful... fuck... you are... amazing..."

Pepper sighed, tired but satisfied. “You don’t know how... hot you are...”

Tony let out a hoarse little bark of a laugh, reaching behind to stroke her hair, freeing it from its clip. "Hey, if I ever forget..."

“Well, maybe you have some idea...” Pepper pulled out, and rolled onto her back. “Now suck my clit, while I’m still on that high.” 

After a wincing grunt, Tony grinned, slipping down to leave warm, biting kisses down along the flesh of Pepper's bare abdomen. With rough hands he squeezed her thighs, and spread them, letting out a happy moan as he took in the wet, heady scent of her. "Don't have to tell me twice." He extended his tongue, expert in his art as he began to ripple his tongue against the firm little nub.

Pepper’s mouth opened, her gasp turning into a laughing moan. He drank this down with the first few drops of her arousal, reveling in it as his anus still throbbed, aching gloriously from use. Tony's tongue slithered down, pushing deeper into her folds, beginning to thrust in and out of the tight, slick cunt that lay within them.

“Mmm, yes...” Pepper moaned. “Oh, you love tasting my cunt, don’t you, after I tear you apart...”

"Nothing better... in the whole fucking world..." he panted, between tongue-thrusts, grasping her ass to pull her in closer against his mouth. He was as greedy a man as ever, and always when it came to her. He devoured her, night after night, never sated. His fingers pressed deeper into her backside, and his tongue began to flick with a fierce rapidity. 

Pepper’s head tipped back, her moan a low rumbling from her throat, as she dug her fingers into the fiber of the carpet. Tony, tasting the contractions of her sweet inner flesh, chuckled around her, into her. She was so gorgeous. 

She felt herself already rushing close to climax - dominating Tony never left her less than halfway there. “I’m going to come, Tony, come in that pretty mouth, you’re gonna lick it all up for me...” 

He could feel his cock shuddering, spent though he was, just from the sound of her voice, the hitch of her breath; with every ounce of well-honed skill and stamina he worked her with his mouth, rubbing and flicking and sucking as he felt her build, felt her peak. He was begging for it. 

That tongue finally pushed her over the edge, filled her veins with the pulsing overflow of orgasm, and tangy liquid flowed from her cunt into his mouth as she cried out, triumphant. His fingertips nearly bruised her in his eagerness to swallow it down; the thick bittersweet nectar glistened pearlescent on his lips and cheeks and chin, slicking his beard as he lapped it up. He swallowed down as much as he could while letting her ride it out, spasming against him. 

Finally, as the tide ebbed, Pepper went limp, with a satisfied sigh. Her employer, nuzzling damp curls, kissed her thighs as if in thanks before sliding up to lie atop her. "You know, for all I keep you around to get rid of messes..." He laughed.

“Dammit, Tony, I’m an executive, not a janitor.” 

He grinned then, and kissed her rosy mouth. "Where have you been all my life?"

“Right here, at least for the last few years.” She smiled. “Not my fault it took you so long to figure it out.” 

"Yeah, I'm kind of a dumbass like that."

“Hey, better late than never.” 

"I'm... really glad we happened, you know that?"

“Me too. To say the least.” She kissed his mouth, gently, smiling. Not what any girl might be dying to hear, maybe. But it was getting closer.


End file.
